star_wars_ggwfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix-class Battlecruiser
The Phoenix-class Battlecruiser was created a successor to the Valiant-class Battlecruiser. Being almost 2 kilometers longer than the Valiant; it matches up in size more closely to what it is meant to fight. Characteristics The Phoenix, being the successor to the Valiant, was still meant to compete with Bellators and Assertors; but also with Resurgents. This meant that it needed a lot of weaponry for its size; and that it did have. The Phoenix used a brand new and extremely powerful DBY-986 Super Heavy Dual Turbolaser turrets, keeping the precision of the past models; but ramping up the power ten fold. The blasts from these turrets being able to vaporize fighters upon contact and crush through thick hull plating. The ship was covered in hundreds of Turbolaser batteries and Point-Defense cannons; leaving it a moving weapons platform. The Shield Generator used in the Phoenix is very similar to the Valiant in configuration and design; however it has a far larger power output. Allowing the Phoenix to take more of a beating that the Valiant could never have before taking actual hull damage. The Phoenix has a updated Anti-matter reactor from the Valiant, allowing it to support the upgraded weaponry and shielding capacity. As well as all the new sensors that have been strap to the Phoenix for convenience. The Bridge has been flattened out into the central structure of the ship; being almost impossible to find without prior knowledge. This secures the safety of the bridge and its crew. It also had a rear bridge; on the backside of the structure. However the rear bridge was far more visible. Complement The Phoenix incorporated a new system of bow hangars. In the fore end of the central structure; the ceiling can shift up to open up a Bow hangar bay in which fighters can fly out of. This hangar was protected by two rayshields; one where it opens and one at the top of the structure. In the rear of the ship; there is also another bow hangar bay. This hangar bay is over-watched by the rear bridge and is normally closed with blast doors. The Phoenix also had four side hangars, two on the Starboard side and two on the Port side. The Phoenix was slower than the Valiant because of its size and smaller amount of engines; however the engines on the Phoenix were upped to compensate for the size, in turn keeping some of the speed it could of had. The Phoenix carried over 500 Fighter-craft and several transports and shuttles. Sensors The Phoenix incorporated the rare and expensive Crystal Grav Trap sensors; allowing it to detect cloaked vessels in and out of combat. The sensors were also boosted by high output upgrades in the front and rear sections of the ship. Gravity Well Generators The Phoenix carried four Gravity Well generators within its hull; only barely showing on the outer hull. This allowed it to stop ships from escaping or use pincer tactics with other vessels. This also, used in conjunction with the Crystal Grav Trap, could stop stealth ships from leaving the area. Category:Battlecruiser classes